UNA CENICIENTA MODERNA
by Susana Minguell
Summary: Cuando conoces al príncipe azul y días después él aparece en tu casa aunque no precisamente con el zapatito de cristal en su mano...OS


**UNA CENICIENTA MODERNA**

"_Boca que desenterraste_

_el amanecer mas claro _

_con tu lengua. Tres palabras,_

_tres fuegos has heredado:_

_Vida, Muerte, Amor. Ahí quedan,_

_escritos sobre tus labios..._

_Miguel Hernández_

* * *

**Hola gente wuapa, les avisé que me sacaría un OS de la manga...aún quedan más dentro de ella ya me conocen...pues este es una adaptación moderna y pervertida del cuento de Cenicienta, donde nuestra princesita no se parece nada a la del cuento, y nuestro príncipe es un guapo y sexy Dios del sexo...un regalo que yo quiero hacerles a ustedes por ser fieles a mis locuras y darme tantas alegrías...**

* * *

Había una vez, en un país muy lejano donde siempre brillaba el sol de día, donde las noches eran claras y estrelladas, donde solo florecía el verde cubriendo sus montañas y los valles siempre estaban salpicados de flores de colores, donde los animales vivían felices entre ellos y los humanos se respetaban compartiendo en paz y armonía...

En este precioso lugar nació una niña que era hermosa como los ángeles. Su pelo dorado parecía que había sido tocado por el mismo sol. Sus ojos marrones eran casi como el chocolate derretido. Su piel era blanca como la nieve más pura y suave como los pétalos de una rosa. Su voz sonaba como si de un coro celestial se tratase...

La niña fue bautizada con el nombre de Cenicienta y todos los que allí vivían la querían , honraban y veneraban. Era el orgullo de sus padres. A medida que la pequeña fue creciendo su belleza se volvió aún más espectacular. Su risa más armoniosa y su cuerpo más tentador para los virginales ojos de los muchachos que allí vivían...

Pero como suele pasar...a veces...Cenicienta tuvo uno de esos ataques hormonales que suelen dar en la adolescencia. Se tiñó el pelo de castaño claro rapándoselo, se hizo unos tatuajes, se colocó piercings hasta en lugares donde no se creía posible poder tenerlos y se negó a seguir estudiando. Cambió sus bonitos vestidos por ropas ajustadas y de cuero, y decidió que ya era hora de independizarse saliendo de ese apestoso lugar donde todo era perfecto y lindo, para adentrarse en otro más oscuro y lleno de chicos malos con ganas de fiesta...eso sí que era vida...

Aquí es donde comienza el cuento...o al menos lo que queda de el...

-Vamos primita que no tengo todo el día-, le gritaba Alice, que era una de las hijas impertinentes de su tía y madrastra Esme, a la pobre Bella, que es nuestra Cenicienta moderna...

-Si no te estás quieta no puedo abrochar tu top, has cogido un poco de peso- le dijo Bella entre dientes a la tonta de su prima mientras se esforzaba porque la cremallera subiese a lo largo de la espalda de Alice...

-Mamá-, gritó Alice a todo pulmón llamando a Esme, la tía madrastra de Bella, que era la que se ocupaba de ella desde que sus padres habían fallecido...

Bella pensó que cambiar de vida era lo más cool que le podía pasar. Conoció todo tipo de placeres que la volvían loca. Empezó a relacionarse con chicos que la hicieron olvidar hasta su propio nombre. Todo era perfecto, nada podía salir mal, hasta que sus padres murieron y su perfecta vida se convirtió en un infierno junto a su tía Esme y sus dos hijas, Alice y Rosalie, a cual más vanidosa y a cual más puta envidiosa...

Desde que se fue a vivir con su tía Esme, a la que ella en voz baja llamaba madrastra, su vida cool se convirtió en una mierda indefinida a la que aún no había podido bautizar con ningún nombre porque no lo encontraba...

Su vida de fiestas y relaciones sociales con amigos con derecho a roce quedó suprimida a cero. Su tía la obligó a trasladarse a su casa de Neva York junto a sus dos pequeñas zorras que ella llamaba hijas y que Bella había bautizado como demonios...

La pequeña llamada Alice para Bella era "el demonio vestida de Prada" porque era una adicta a las compras y la ropa de marca, aunque tenía unos kilitos de más y seguía empeñada en usar tres tallas menos...

La mayor llamada Rosalie para Bella era "la bruja con tacón de aguja", una modelo venída a menos que se creía que era el último pedo de la lirio y a la que nadie llamaba ya ni para los anuncios de las vallas publicitarias...

Y luego estaba tía Esme, el único familiar vivo que le quedaba a Bella ya que era hermana de su madre, una con la que casi no tenía relación pero a la que llamaron los servicios sociales cuando Bella quedó sola. Esme era viuda y vivía sola con sus hijas en un modesto apartamento...

Al principio todo pareció ir bien, su tía se comportaba con ella como solo lo haría una madre, la cuidaba y la consolaba cuando Bella lloraba la pérdida de sus progenitores. Sus primitas también parecían ángeles que se preocupaban por ella y la hacían compañía cuando Bella necesitaba un hombro sobre el que llorar y unas palabras de consuelo que escuchar. Hasta que un día todo cambió, y Bella pasó de vivir en el país de las maravillas al país de las pesadillas. Su tía se convirtió en la madrastra mala del cuento que la obligaba a trabajar como una esclava limpiando la casa, lavando la ropa de ella y sus dos hijas petardas, cocinando, en fin Bella pasó a ser de familia a parte del servicio. Además de tener que hacer ella sola todas las actividades domésticas, también tenía que atender las insolentes exigencias de sus dos primitas, la modelo frustrada, y la glotona compulsiva con las compras...

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-, llegó bufando Esme a la habitación de su hija Alice donde Bella estaba intentando abrocharle el estrecho top de cuero que ella pretendía ponerse aún a sabiendas de que no era su talla...

-Bella me ha llamado gorda-, le explicó Alice a su madre mientras ponía morritos y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas...

-No la he llamado gorda, solo digo que debería comprarse la ropa de su talla y no tres tallas menos-, apuntó Bella mientras se dejaba caer sobre el suelo de culo agotada de tanto esfuerzo una vez que logró, milagrosamente, que la cremallera subiese hasta arriba...

-No le hagas caso a esta envidiosa, mi niña linda, estás preciosa-, le dijo Esme a su hija mientras se colocaba tras ella frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que Alice tenía frente a su cama...porque luego tenía otro al lado del armario y otro dentro del baño...

-Mira envidiosa al final la cremallera subió, me queda perfecto-, le dijo Alice a Bella mirándola a través del espejo y sacándole la lengua, una Bella que seguía sentada sobre el suelo mirando la patética escena que tenía delante...

-Mejor no respires, por si acaso-, le respondió Bella mientras se levantaba del suelo y escondía su cara para evitar que su prima y su tía la viesen reír...

-¿Porqué dices eso, estúpida?-, le preguntó Alice desafiante mirándola con ojos que parecía soltaban chispas. Una mirada que a los demás solía dejar congelados en el sitio pero que a Bella no la intimidaba ni siquiera un poco...

-Porque si respiras acabarás reventando la cremallera que con tanto esfuerzo he subido-, le respondió Bella sonriendo mientras veía como a su prima Alice se le hinchaba la vena carótida del cuello, se le cerraban los puños hasta casi hacerse sangre con las uñas que se clavaban en la piel de sus manos, y los ojos se le inyectaban en sangre por la rabia que estaba empezando a embargarla de cabeza a pies...

-Mamá, dile algo-, gritó Alice a todo pulmón pasando lo que tenía que pasar, la cremallera reventó y el top salió volando cayendo al duelo y dejando a una Alice en sujetador con enormes y profundas marcas alrededor de sus caderas, tripa y costados...

-Te lo advertí, primita-, le susurró Bella mientras estaba intentando controlar las ganas de reír a carcajadas...

-Ven conmigo Bella-, fue lo único que dijo Esme, con cara de pocos amigos, mientras salía de la habitación de su hija rumbo a la cocina dejando a una Alice deshecha llorando a lágrima viva sobre su cama...

-¿Qué he hecho ahora?-, preguntó Bella exasperada una vez que se reunió con su tía madrastra en la cocina...

-Vas a limpiar las baldosas de los baños con un cepillo de dientes, vas a lavar toda la ropa a mano frotando hasta que se te despellejen los dedos, y cuando acabes irás con Alice al centro comercial a comprar ropa-, le dijo Esme a la pobre Bella soltando cada amenaza en forma de dagas cargadas de veneno...

-No, al centro comercial no, prefiero limpiar el retrete con la lengua-, exclamó Bella aterrada mientras su tía reía con sorna sabedora de que obligar a Bella a ir con su hija al centro comercial era la peor de las torturas. Ni siquiera ella era capaz de acompañar a su hija de compras porque no se veía capaz de resistirlo...

-Así la próxima vez te lo pensarás dos veces antes de hacer llorar a mi niña, ahora tendré que prepararme una tortilla de aspirinas y meterme en la cama hasta que se me pase la jaqueca-, añadió Esme mientras sacaba un bote de pastillas de una de las alacenas de la cocina y un vaso con agua de otra...

-Se te olvida lo del coñac-, susurró Bella por lo bajo para que su tía no la oyese porque seguramente se ganaría otra excursión más al centro comercial...

-¿Decías algo?-, le preguntó Esme con malicia después de tomarse sus pastillas...el coñac lo tenía guardado en su dormitorio...

-Que lo siento mucho tía -, respondió Bella usando un tono de voz con el que parecía realmente arrepentida mientras ponía cara de culpabilidad, una que había ensayado muchas veces frente al espejo y que le salía de fábula...

-Vaya mierda-, exclamó Rosalie que en ese momento entraba en la cocina moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro como si tuviese un moco pegado en ellas que no quisiese despegarse...

Rosalie era la hermana mayor de Alice, no era una mujer fea pero su vanidad eclipsaba cualquier cosa buena que ella pudiese tener. Presumía de ser modelo a pesar de que nunca la llamaba nadie y cuando lo hacían jamás volvían a llamar. Aún así ella presumía de eso y se la pasaba todo el tiempo metiéndose con Bella y chinchándola...

-¿Qué le ocurre a mi preciosa hija?, mira que si te enfadas te van a salir arrugas y eso estropeará tu belleza natural-, le dijo Esme a su hija mientras la recibía entre sus brazos abiertos. Bella estaba segura que Esme tenía frases preparadas y hechas para usar en cada momento con cada una de sus hijas que eran dos ñoñas insoportables. La única que siempre decía lo que pensaba era ella, hasta que su tía madrastra la amenaza con las únicas dos cosas a las que ella sí le tenía terror, acompañar a su prima Alice de compras, y tener que escuchar las interminables mentiras de Rosalie sobre sus trabajos y sus novios, entonces era cuando Bella se pensaba dos veces las cosas antes de hablar, sacaba a relucir su cara de pena y su voz de arrepentimiento...

-¿Más arrugas?, porque ya tiene unas cuantas-, comentó Bella para si misma aunque su comentario no solo lo oyó ella misma...

-¿Tienes algún problema con mi belleza natural, perra envidiosa?-, le preguntó Rosalie mirándola fijamente...si las miradas matasen en ese preciso instante estarían celebrando el funeral de Bella...

Durantes unos segundos Bella se pensó qué contestar, por un lado quería responderle a su primita la vanidosa como se merecía dándose así el gustazo de verla rabiosa, pero por otro lado sabía que eso le traería unas nefastas consecuencias. Solo le bastó mirar por unos instantes el rostro impertérrito de su tía que la miraba a ella fijamente para saber qué respuesta era la adecuada...

-Solo decía que la tía tiene razón, eres muy hermosa como para estropearlo con un berrinche-, contestó Bella mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, que intentó pareciese sincera, a su primita que parecía se había relajado un poco con la respuesta de Bella...

-Me alegro que te des cuenta de mi belleza-, le respondió Rosalie muy pagada de si misma...

-Que remedio-, pensó Bella...esta vez decidió que era mejor guardarse el comentario...

-Mira mami, se me ha partido una uña-, le dijo Rosalie a su madre olvidándose completamente de Bella y centrándose en la única razón de peso, para ella, que la había llevado directa a la cocina hecha un basilisco...

-Tranquila amorcito mío, Bella te la arreglará-, le contestó Esme a su hija mientras la atusaba el pelo con cariño...

-¿Antes o después de limpiar el retrete?-, preguntó Bella intentando poner cara de inocente aunque la expresión de asco en el rostro de Rosalie se lo estaba poniendo algo difícil...

-Mamá, ¿no pretenderás que toque mis manos después de limpiar el baño?-, le preguntó Rosalie a su madre con su rostro descompuesto mientras Bella sufría aguantando las enormes ganas que tenía de reírse...

-No tardaré nada, te lo prometo-, le contestó Bella antes de que su tía lo hiciese...

-Déjalo pequeña piltrafa, me arreglaré la uña yo misma, tú dedícate a limpiar el retrete que es tu sitio-, le respondió Rosalie con todo el asco que fue capaz de imprimir a sus palabras. Esme no hizo ningún comentario al respecto apoyando así lo que su hija decía...

-Sí, ese es mi sitio-, respondió Bella mientras salía de la cocina...-pero es mejor que estar contigo arreglándote las uñas-, susurró cuando ya nadie podía oírla mientras sonreía triunfalmente...

Bella pasó casi toda la mañana sacando brillo a las juntas de los azulejos del baño con el cepillo de dientes que le había dado su tía madrastra, después estuvo ocupada lavando la ropa a mano y por último liada preparando la comida. Lo que más le gustaba a ella era que su tía jamás podía sacarle falta a ninguna de sus tareas porque siempre quedaban perfectas. Esa era la úlcera interna de Esme y el regocijo personal de Bella, por eso su tía la castigaba con sus hijas, porque no podía castigarla con sus tareas...

-Hijas mías venid al salón, tenemos que hablar-, dijo Esme, usando un tono de voz solemne que a Bella le pareció ridículo como si lo que tuviese que anunciar fuera una noticia de estado, aún así ella se quedó en la cocina terminando de recoger, hacía tiempo que había aprendido que la expresión "hijas mías" no la incluía a ella, -tú también Bella, quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decir-, añadió Esme desde el salón lo suficientemente alto como para que Bella lo oyese. Así que Bella, movida por la curiosidad, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se reunión en el salón con su tía madrastra Esme y sus dos odiosas primitas Alice y Rosalie, que estaban sentadas a los pies de su madre como si fuesen chuchos...

-¿Qué ocurre mami?-, preguntó Alice con creciente curiosidad. Ambas hijas eran mayores de edad, Rosalie tenía veinte años, igual que Bella, y Alice dieciocho, aún así parecían crías pequeñas...

-Os han invitado a una fiesta-, exclamó Esme como si se tratase del acontecimiento del año. Ambas hijas gritaban jubilosas a pesar de no saber qué tipo de fiesta era...podía ser la fiesta del grupo de brigde de mujeres de la tercera edad y ellas seguían gritando como si les hubiese tocado la lotería...

Bella era la única que no decía nada, estaba callada y miraba fijamente a su tía que también la miraba a ella con una maliciosa sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Bella sabía que no se trataba de una fiesta cualquiera y también sabía que ella no estaba invitada pero que aún así su tía se encargaría de hacerla sufrir un poco...

-¿De qué se trata, mami?-, esta vez fue Rosalie la que preguntó mientras soplaba sobre sus uñas recién pintadas...unas que se había que tenido que arreglar ella solita gracias al ingenio de Bella y su gran habilidad para escaquearse de las tareas insoportables que siempre tenían que ver con sus dos insoportables primas...

-¿Recordáis a mi buena amiga Renné?-, le preguntó Esme a sus hijas mirando también de reojo a Bella...

Bella sí recordaba quien era Renné, es una mujer muy influyente en la vida financiera de Nueva York, ella y su esposo Charlie han levantado un imperio del que solo hay un heredero que es su hijo Edward. Bella no conoce al chico personalmente porque su tía nunca ha permitido que salga sola a ningún sitio, pero sí ha tenido oportunidad de encontrarse con Renné en alguna ocasión en la que iba con su tía y se había dado cuenta de que esa mujer rehuía a su tía Esme de todas las maneras posibles hasta que no le quedaba más remedio que pararse y saludarla porque Esme la gritaba y llamaba como si fuesen amigas íntimas. Bella estaba segura que la invitación de Renné a las hijas de Esme era porque no le había quedado más remedio, no porque en realidad estuviese ella interesada en que Alice y Rosalie asistieran...pero Bella prefirió guardarse lo que pensaba para ella solita, porque si había algo que irritase de verdad a su tía era que la llevasen la contraria...

-Sí mamá, esa mujer te adora-, comentó Rosalie creyéndose incluso ella misma sus palabras, unas palabras que complacieron en gran medida a su madre que asentía con su cabeza...

-Sí, somos muy buenas amigas-, respondió Esme mientras Bella se mordía la lengua con fuerza para no contestar a esa afirmación llegando incluso a hacerse sangre, -por eso os ha invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo Edward, él cumple veinticinco años y ya sabéis que aún no tiene pareja-, continuó diciendo Esme mientras sus hijas casi temblaban de la emoción, ya las dos se veían casadas con Edward, -será divertido ver como se pelean como dos gallos en un corral-, pensó Bella mientras miraba a sus emocionadas primitas...

-Seguro que sabe que somos dos buenas candidatas para su hijo y por eso nos ha invitado-, añadió Rosalie muy pagada de si misma mientras su madre sonreía abiertamente y movía la cabeza asintiendo al comentario de su hija...

-Seguro-, comentó Bella dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que lo había dicho en voz alta y que había sonado a sorna malsana...

-Envidiosa-, apuntó Alice mirando despectivamente a Bella...

-No iría a una fiesta así ni loca, tanto pijo junto me dan ganas de vomitar-, le contestó Bella a su primita mientras ponía cara de asco y fingía que le daban arcadas...

-Siento tener que decirte que sí irás a la fiesta-, le dijo Esme mientras la miraba con cara de mala pécora resentida sabedora de que estaba fastidiando a Bella...

-¿Porqué tiene ella que venir?, así Edward no se acercará cuando nos vea con esta andrajosa-, se quejó Rosalie mirando a Bella con desprecio...

-Tiene razón, si yo voy espantaré a Edward-, añadió Bella intentando así convencer a su tía. Pero la cara de Esme seguía diciéndole a Bella sin palabras –jódete porque vas a ir-, ella conocía perfectamente esa cara...

-Por favor mami, no quiero que vaya-, susurró Alice poniendo ojitos a su madre, unos ojitos a los que Bella sabía que Esme no podía resistirse y con los que siempre lograba convencerla...

-Está decidido, Bella irá con vosotras-, sentenció Esme dándose cuenta Bella, para su desgracia, que los "ojitos" de Alice no servían de nada cuando su tía Esme quería fastidiarla de verdad...

-No es justo-, añadió Rosalie mirando suplicante a su madre, -al menos que se quite ese desagradable olor a lejía que tiene-, añadió mientras se tapaba la nariz...

-Niñas mías, es necesario que Bella vaya para que os atienda si necesitáis algo-, les dijo Esme a sus dos impertinentes hijas mientras éstas la prestaban toda la atención. Bella se dio cuenta que verlo desde esa perspectiva no estaba tan mal, podría permanecer ajena a la fiesta, no tendría que vestirse en plan "pitiminí" y saldría un rato de esa casa que parecía una cárcel...

-Así que la mosquita muerta viene con nosotras en calidad de sirvienta-, le dijo Rosalie a su madre. Bella se dio cuenta que la expresión en la cara de su prima había pasado de la frustración más absoluta a la más radiante de las sonrisas...

-Eso mismo, será vuestra sirvienta-, apuntó Esme dándose cuenta de que se había salido con la suya, sus hijas iban a la caza de Edward y su fortuna, y Bella tendría que acompañarlas aún a sabiendas de que prefería que le clavasen agujas de bambú bajo las uñas...

La semana previa a la fiesta fue una auténtica locura para Alice y Rosalie, y un infierno para Bella que tuvo que acompañarlas a comprar sus vestidos, arreglarlas, hacerles pruebas de maquillaje y peinados...eso sin dejar de lado sus tareas domésticas con las que tenía que cumplir cada día...

Cuando llegó el día de la fiesta Bella estaba tan cansada que de seguro acabaría quedándose dormida en una de las sillas que iba a usar cuando llegase para sentarse y de la que no tenía pensado levantarse hasta que la fiesta acabase. Solo esperaba y deseaba que sus primitas encontrasen algún pasatiempo con el que divertirse y la dejasen tranquila...

Afortunadamente ella no tuvo que decorarse como lo hicieron sus primas que parecían dos alcachofas con adornos. Rosalie había elegido un vestido de color verde que la hacía parecer una judía larguirucha y sin formas, uno de esos modelitos merecedor de que se matase al diseñador. Y Alice, fiel a sus tres tallas menos, usaba un traje amarillo pollo que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y que Bella estaba segura acabaría reventando en cuanto respirase un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Ella en cambio llevaba unos vaqueros, una camiseta y sus zapatillas deportivas, solo optó por ponerse su sujetador azul de encaje que resaltaba sus pechos y que hacía juego con unas braguitas en las que la etiqueta tenía más tela que la propia prenda...este era el fetiche de Bella y esa noche, aunque sin motivo, había decidido ponerse el conjunto para su deleite personal...

Su tía Esme no escatimó en gastos, y como le encantaba aparentar, alquiló una enorme limousina blanca que las llevó a casa de Renné, una enorme mansión de estilo Victoriana que estaba ubicada en uno de los barrios más selectos de Manhathan. Un sitio que apestaba a dinero y que a Bella ya le produjo nauseas solo con verlo...

Si el exterior para Bella ya era nauseabundo, el interior fue aún peor. Un montón de gente vestida con caras prendas que muchas de ellas ni pagarían y que seguramente devolverían después de la fiesta alegando que les quedaba justa, camareros que se afanaban por dar de comer a los cientos de muertos de hambre que parecían llevaban siglos sin probar bocado...bueno ella sabía que su prima Rosalie había estado sin comer toda la semana para parecer más esbelta...en cambio Alice había comido tres veces más de lo normal haciendo casi una misión imposible vestirla...

Tal y como Bella pensó que pasaría sus primitas estuvieron entretenidas toda la noche dejándola a ella tranquila sentada en una silla que encontró y que estaba lo más alejada del salón que le fue posible, cerca de la terraza que era el único lugar desierto de la fiesta. Aún no había aparecido el homenajeado y a ella le extrañaba, sentía cierta curiosidad por verle la cara al heredero Edward...decían que era tan guapo que quitaba el aliento y para nada presuntuoso, aunque Bella creía que seguramente era un estúpido arrogante...

-¿A ti tampoco te gusta la fiesta?-, la sobresaltó una voz a sus espaldas mientras estaba absorta observando el cielo cuajado de estrellas, un espectáculo poco común en una ciudad como Manhathan...

-Digamos que he venido de acompañante-, respondió Bella girándose en dirección donde provenía la suave voz y quedándose prendada cuando vio al portador de esa voz tan linda...

Se quedó unos segundos embelesada mirándole...mirándole de una manera que no era para nada propia de una señorita, pero que a ella en ese momento no podía importarle menos lo que él pensase...

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-, le preguntó él acercándose un poco más a ella acortando la distancia que entre ellos había con un andar felino acentuado por su forma de vestir, unos vaqueros ajustados azul desgastado, una camiseta blanca que marcaba todo lo maravilloso que eran sus pectorales, y su aspecto físico con un pelo que parecía había sido alborotado aposta después de una excitante sesión de sexo salvaje, unos ojos verdes que hacían competencia a las esmeraldas y una boca que era perfecta para ser besada...

-Mucho-, respondió ella terminando de acortar la distancia entre ellos y besándole...no sabía bien porqué hacía eso, solo tenía la certeza de que debía hacerlo porque sabía que si no probaba esa boca acabaría volviéndose loca...

De repente todo dejó de importar. Que ella estuviese metiendo su lengua como si le fuese la vida en ello dentro de la boca de ese sexy desconocido. Que ambos estuviesen en la terraza a la vista de todos. Que él pareciese encantado con la idea de ser violado por ella que parecía iba a tener un orgasmo solo con tocarle...

Solo importaba que él respondía a las caricias de ella, que su lengua se afanaba con la de ella luchando furiosa en un beso, que él peleaba con las manos de ella mientras ambos intentaban desnudarse...que él gemía dentro de la boca de ella mientras ella jadeaba bebiendo sus gemidos...que él tenía una erección enorme que chocaba contra la parte baja del estómago de ella mandando oleadas de placer a su sexo que acababa de inundar sus bragas como si se tratara de un tsunami gigantesco...

-Vamos a otro sitio-, le susurró él contra los labios de ella mientras la jalaba de la mano y la arrastraba en plan "troglodita" hacia un lado oscuro de la terraza en el que había una puerta cerrada que parecía comunicar con un dormitorio...

A Bella a estas alturas de la película, con su sujetador desabrochado bajo su camiseta aún puesta, el botón de su pantalón suelto, su pelo alborotado y sus bragas empapadas, poco le podía importar donde ese desconocido la llevase, solo quería que él la desnudase y la consumiese a besos...

-¿Dónde estamos?-, le preguntó Bella cuando entraron en un dormitorio que estaba a oscuras...

-¿Importa eso?-, le preguntó él mirándola fijamente con su cara sexy adornada con una sonrisa de esas de "te voy a follar hasta hacerte olvidar tu propio nombre"...

Bella aún podía escuchar la música proveniente del salón por lo que intuyó que si alguna de las gallinas cluecas de sus primas la llamaba ella las escucharía...si iba o no, eso ya era otra historia...

-Tienes razón, no importa en absoluto-, le respondió ella volviendo después a atacar su boca con hambre de sexo, pasión y desesperación...

Ambos cayeron sobre la cama en un lío de brazos y piernas que parecían batallar entre ellas para lograr la mejor posición. Los gemidos no tardaron en llenar el dormitorio cuando ambos se despojaron de sus ropas y comenzaron a tocarse de una manera que seguramente en algún que otro estado sería ilegal...

El hombre se colocó sobre ella como si quisiese marcarla con su propio cuerpo. Su boca comenzó a probar con pequeños mordiscos, y sensuales lamidas, esa tersa piel de ella que resplandecía de gozo bajo la luz de la luna que incidía directamente sobre ella haciéndola parecer irreal...

Cuando él descubrió la generosidad y el sabor de la suave piel de sus pechos ella se volvió loca de gozo llegando incluso a gritar rogándole a él más y más de su boca y de sus manos que la estaban llevando a un lugar en el que ella jamás había estado...uno donde el placer se confundía con la perversión y la mezcla de ambos resultaba un elixir de lo más tentador y placentero...

Pero fue cuando él llegó a su centro, que estaba lubricado, caliente y sensible, que Bella se quiso morir de gusto sintiendo como la lengua de él saboreaba el caramelo de su clítoris mientras los dedos de él bombeaban dentro de las tiernas paredes de su vagina que no tardó en contraerse hasta llevarla a alcanzar un glorioso orgasmo del que él bebió ávido de placer...

Bella aún necesitaba más de ese cuerpo esculpido por los dioses. La erección de él se alzaba orgullosa ante ella mientras él la miraba como si le rogase atención. No hizo falta que él usase las palabras, Bella entendió perfectamente el lenguaje de su cuerpo y, después de colocarse sobre él y recorrer centímetro a centímetro la piel de ese hombre con la lengua, llegó hasta su enorme erección engulléndola cual golosa adicta al chocolate...

Bella pensó que debía de estar haciéndolo muy bien a juzgar por las obscenidades que él soltaba por su boca del tipo, - a si nena chúpame duro-, -o que rico se siente tu boca en mi polla-, -que ganas de que te bebas mi leche-...y acabó con un –joder me corro...que rico-, momento en que Bella tragó todo lo que él le dio...

Sin tiempo que perder él se posicionó nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de ella y, después de colocarse un preservativo a una velocidad que a Bella le pareció inhumana...pero de la que no se quejó en absoluto, la penetró tan profundo que ambos gimieron sincronizadamente de gusto...

Él concentrado en como su polla entraba y salía del caliente cuerpo de ella, y ella concentrada en ese enorme miembro que cada vez que la penetraba la subía un escalón más alto de la escalera de placer que llevaba directa al paraíso. De repente los embistes se hicieron imposibles y ambos llegaron juntos a un glorioso orgasmo mientras la música de fondo cambiaba de un vals a un tango...

Como movida por el sensual ritmo del tango que sonaba de fondo, Bella se colocó cual experta amazona sobre el cuerpo desnudo de ese adonis, cambió su preservativo por otro que colocó ella misma sobre el grueso miembro con la boca haciendo que éste volviese a endurecerse, y se empaló sobre la dureza de él moviéndose al sensual ritmo del tango que los llevó a ambos a otro glorioso orgasmo...

-Bella, Bella-, se oyó la estridente voz de Alice que la llamaba desde la terraza donde momentos antes ella había estado contemplando las estrellas, antes de que ese desconocido la llevase de la mano directamente a tocarlas...

-Mierda, mierda-, exclamó Bella levantándose del cuerpo desnudo de él para después empezar a vestirse torpemente...

-¿Qué ocurre?-, le preguntó él mirándola desde la cama. estaba apoyado sobre sus codos con el pelo revuelto el pene aún semi duro y tan apetecible que Bella casi se echa a llorar por tener que irse...

-Son mis primas, tengo que irme porque si no me meteré en un buen lío-, respondió ella mientras se terminaba de vestir...tan deprisa iba que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no se había puesto la ropa interior quedando tirada en algún lugar del suelo de la habitación...

-Dime al menos como te llamas-, le dijo él desesperado cuando la vio salir por la puerta de la terraza...

-Cenicienta-, respondió ella sin detenerse...no sabe porqué le dijo eso pero en ese momento le pareció cool y misterioso...seguramente ya no se volverían a ver nunca...una pena desperdiciar ese espécimen, pero la vida era así de dura y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie...

-¿Dónde coño estabas?-, le preguntó Alice con las manos en jarra apoyadas en su cintura mirándola de una manera que no auguraba nada bueno...

-Salí a dar un paseo, me aburría-, le respondió ella mientras arreglaba un poco el pelo de Alice. No es que su pelo tuviese mucho arreglo, solo intentaba despistar a su prima para que se le pasase el cabreo...y surtió efecto, a su prima se le olvidó el enfado y dejó que Bella la arreglase pensando que quizás no terminaba de estar presentable...-tan simple como el mecanismo de un chupete-, pensó Bella mientras sonreía a su prima que le devolvió la sonrisa complacida...

-¿Nos vamos?-, preguntó Rosalie que en ese momento salió a la terraza. Parecía cabreada por lo que Bella pensó que ninguna había logrado llegar al corazón del multimillonario Edward, seguramente a su tía le iba a dar un enorme disgusto cuando se enterase de que ninguna de sus, según ella, preciosas hijas había llamado la atención del homenajeado...para alivio de Renné, su madre...

-¿Dónde está Edward?-, les preguntó Bella movida por la curiosidad de saber quién era ese chico que ya le caía a ella tan bien solo por el hecho de haber rechazado a sus dos primas, definitivamente ese chico tenía buen gusto...

-No ha aparecido-, dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo con cara de frustración y con pocas ganas de seguir en la fiesta...

-Vaya, cada vez me cae mejor el tipo-, susurró Bella mientras caminaba tras sus muy enfadadas primas. Afortunadamente ninguna de las dos la escuchó y tampoco se percataron de su sonrisa...

Las semanas posteriores...concretamente tres...que pasaron después de la fiesta la vida de Bella se convirtió en lo que, a su modo de ver, era lo más parecido a estar en el infierno. Su tía madrastra la sorprendió riéndose un par de veces mientras sus hijas, afligidas y bastante jodídas, lloraban desconsoladamente contándole a su madre que "la polla de oro", como ellas habían bautizado a Edward por la gran cantidad de dinero que tenía su familia, no había aparecido en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños...así que Bella fue sometida a todo tipo de torturas que, para su desgracia, nada tenían que ver con la limpieza o la cocina, ni siquiera con el váter que a ella le hubiese gustado limpiar aunque fuese con la lengua...la venganza de Esme fue aún peor, la obligó a estar noche y día aguantando a sus primitas que estaban histéricas y aún más insoportables que de costumbre...

Un día cualquiera, de esos que sabes que nada bueno va a ocurrir pero que aún así no pierdes la esperanza de que algo bueno ocurra...mientras Bella se peleaba con el pantalón de Alice...ya que ésta había engordado un par de kilos por el disgusto de no conocer a Edward pero seguía empeñada en meterse dentro de su ropa tres tallas menos...el timbre de la puerta de la entrada sonó insistentemente saliendo su tía Esme a abrir...

Fuese quien fuese Bella agradecía la visita, así podría irse a su cuarto y descansar un poco su cabeza de la tortuosa letanía de sus primitas lamentándose por su matrimonio no consumado...las muy inocentes estaban seguras de que si el tal Edward hubiese aparecido en su fiesta de cumpleaños, sin duda se habría enamorado y casado con una de ellas y casi seguro que pensaban que podría haber tenido a una de esposa y a la otra de amante...

-Hijas mías escuchadme-, les dijo Esme a sus niñas, que para desgracia de Bella estaban las dos con ella en el mismo cuarto, cuando entró con cara de sorpresa y un alto grado de emoción contenida. A Bella le extrañó verla tan eufórica pero por miedo a salir peor parada de lo que ya estaba decidió no abrir la boca...calladita se está más guapa...

-¿Qué ocurre mamá, quien llamó?-, preguntó Alice olvidándose por completo de sus pantalones cuyo botón reventó en cuanto se puso en pie...

-El mismísimo Edward Cullen está sentado en el sillón de la sala de nuestra casa-, anunció la tía Esme provocando que sus hijas comenzasen a saltar de una manera muy infantil mientras Bella intentaba procesar que coño hacía ese tipo allí cuando ni siquiera se había presentado a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Pero a ninguna de sus primas pareció importarles el motivo, solo les importaba que él estaba allí, en su casa, en su salón, aunque solo hubiese venido pidiendo permiso para ir al baño porque le había entrado un apretón en la calle y no había otro lugar cerca donde ir a cagar...él estaba allí y ellas iban a intentar conquistarlo...

-Quizás el día no iba a ser tan malo...acabaría siendo hasta divertido-, pensó Bella mientras ayudaba a sus dos nerviosas primas a arreglarse...claro que de donde no hay, mucho no se puede sacar, aún así Bella las alabó como si ellas fuesen dos auténticas diosas del olimpo...

Por supuesto su tía no le permitió a ella salir al salón, tal vez tenía miedo de que Edward Cullen , "polla de oro" como le llamaban ellas, se fijase en Bella y no en alguna de sus dos horribles hijas...mejor evitar tentaciones, así que Bella alias "tentación" se quedó en la habitación con la oreja pegada a la pared escuchando todo lo que acontecía en el salón...

Desde luego al Edward ese había que ponerle un monumento a la paciencia, aguantó estoicamente toda la insoportable charla de la tía madrastra y sus dos horribles hijas sin decir ni una palabra, Bella escuchaba desde la habitación muerta de la risa, le dolía el estómago de tanto reírse, hasta que la conversación empezó a ponerse aún mejor...

-¿Me gustaría saber si esto pertenece a alguna de sus hijas?-, escuchó Bella que preguntó el tal Edward. Por un momento el tono de su voz le recordó a ese perfecto adonis con el que ella había tenido la experiencia sexual más placentera de toda su vida, pero desechó esa idea de su cabeza porque le resultaba absurda...

-Que atrevimiento señor Cullen, mis hijas son unas señoritas decentes-, exclamó la tía madrastra mientras Alice y Rosalie reían nerviosas...

-Lo siento señora pero es muy importante para mi encontrar a la dueña de esto-, se disculpó Edward con la voz temblorosa, -aunque en realidad no creo que pertenezca a ninguna de estas señoritas-, añadió él sin dejar de mostrar cautela en su voz...

-Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí?-, le preguntó la madrastra Esme alzando un poco el tono de su voz, claramente ofendida...

-Porque se que la dueña de estas prendas vive aquí, tengo el presentimiento de que ella está aquí-, le respondió Edward con tanto convencimiento en su tono de voz que nadie sería capaz de rebatirle lo contrario...

Bella estaba tentada a asomarse porque quería saber que era eso que él les había mostrado y que tanto alboroto había creado, así que se deslizó a lo largo del pasillo sigilosamente quedando en un ángulo perfecto para ver al desconocido, aunque estaba de espaldas y no podía verle la cara, hasta que vio lo que él llevaba en su mano y que tanto había ofendido a su tía y escandalizado a su primas...

En ese momento el corazón de Bella empezó a latir tan deprisa que estaba casi segura que acabaría saliéndose de su pecho, la cabeza le daba vueltas y el aire comenzaba a faltar en sus pulmones...

-No puede ser, no puede ser-, se repetía mentalmente a si misma una vez que miró nuevamente al hombre y lo que él sujetaba en su mano que no era otra cosa que su sujetador y su tanga azul, ese que ella había olvidado en la habitación la noche en que ambos se entregaron juntos a la pasión, tan deprisa salió de allí que olvidó su ropa interior y ya no había vuelto a pensar en eso hasta ahora que él estaba de pie en el salón de casa de su tía madrastra Esme buscando a la dueña de esas prendas...su tía la mataría y sus primas la torturarían, de eso estaba segura...

-No te enfades mamá, pero ese conjunto es mío-, habló Rosalie con voz alta y clara...

-¿Qué?-, preguntó Edward aturdido mientras Bella seguía contemplando la escena escondida tras la puerta del salón...

-¿Qué dices pécora?-, le gritó Alice muy ofendida, -¿no ves que a ti no te cabe el culo dentro de ese diminuto tanga?-, añadió mirando de forma altanera y desafiante a su hermana, -ese conjunto es mío, ¿verdad Eddy?-, le preguntó a Edward mientras Bella miraba asombrada como ella le batía las pestañas...

-No puede ser tuyo, mala perra, tus tetas son demasiado pequeñas para entrar en ese sujetador-, le gritó Rosalie cada vez más cabreada...

Y antes de que la tía madrastra Esme pudiese decir nada, o el propio Edward pudiese articular palabra, las primitas se engancharon de los pelos mientras se gritaban todo tipo de obscenidades...

-Basta-, gritó Esme provocando que sus hijas-fieras parasen y el silencio más absoluto reinase en la habitación. El corazón de Bella seguía latiendo con tanta fuerza que estaba segura podía oírse en el salón...

-Lo siento mucho señora, no era mi intención molestarlas, tal vez me equivoqué de lugar-, se escuchó la voz de Edward disculpándose. Bella lo miraba desde su escondite y su cuerpo reaccionaba de la misma manera que lo hizo la primera vez que lo vio...

Además de su sexy cuerpo había que sumarle su osadía, él había estado buscándola con su tanga y su sujetador azul como prueba de que ambos habían estado juntos lo que significa que él también había sentido por ella lo mismo que ella había sentido por él...

Bella tomó aire un par de veces antes de salir a escena, sabía que esa osadía la tendría que pagar muy cara pero él se iba y ella no podía permitirse a si misma perderlo por segunda vez...

-Es mío-, las palabras de Bella resonaron en la habitación como si hubiese un eco atronador al que alguien le hubiese subido el volumen...

-La que faltaba-, comentó Rosalie mirando a su prima con desprecio...

-Más quisieras tu, bonita-, añadió Alice mirándola también con la misma cara que Rosalie...

-Vuelve a tu habitación-, le dijo la tía madrastra Esme usando un tono de voz que Bella conocía muy bien y que sabía no auguraba nada bueno...

Pero ella no hizo caso, ni a las miradas de desprecio de sus primas, ni al tono de voz amenazante de su tía, cuando él se giró y los ojos de ambos se encontraron todo lo que había alrededor dejó de existir y de importar...

-Cenicienta-, susurró él mientras acortaba la distancia que los separaba a ambos...

-Sí, pero creo que eso que tu tienes en tu mano no es precisamente un zapatito de cristal-, le contestó ella sonriendo mientras le recibía a él entre sus brazos...

Ya no fue necesario decir nada más, él la besó con la misma pasión que semanas atrás lo había hecho demostrándole a su cenicienta que su príncipe azul era él y que nada ni nadie los separaría jamás...

-Creo que eso que tienes en la mano es mío-, le susurró Bella cuando ambos tuvieron que separarse para tomar un poco de aire...

-¿Qué significa esto Bella?-, le preguntó Esme a su sobrina rompiendo así la burbuja de amor que se había creado alrededor de ambos...

-¿Bella, ese es tu nombre?-, le preguntó él perdiéndose en la profundidad de los ojos de ella...

-Sí, pero puedes llamarme cenicienta si quieres-, le contestó ella perdiéndose también en la profundidad de los ojos de él ignorando completamente a su tía a la que le salían los vapores por las orejas...

-Y dime Cenicienta-, le habló Edward sin dejar de mirarla, -¿buscas por casualidad un príncipe azul?-, le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el rostro con cariño y le regalaba una sexy sonrisa torcida...

-Busco un príncipe, pero me da igual que sea azul o de cualquier color-, le respondió ella sin dejar de mirarle...

-Entonces ya lo has encontrado-, le respondió él...

-Y tu ya tienes Cenicienta-, añadió ella y ambos volvieron a fundirse en un intenso beso...

...Y colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado...

Edward y Bella salieron para siempre de esa casa horrible...ella con la idea de que él la amase igual que la primera vez, y él con la idea de colocarle de nuevo la ropa interior y volver a quitársela...pero esta vez con los dientes...

Y en cuanto a la tía madrastra Esme y sus dos horribles hijas...bueno eso tampoco se sabe en el cuento original así que lo dejaremos a la libre elección del lector...

**FINAL**

**Hola gente wuapa...espero que les haya gustado el cuento...ya ven que aquí no hay zapatitos de cristal, sino un sexy tanga y un sugerente sujetador...como ha cambiado el cuento ¿no?...**

**Recuerden que también la subo a blog de locuras cortas...la dirección está en mi perfil...**

**Besotes...**


End file.
